


I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus (and I didn’t like it)

by stargirlchrina



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter is their adopted baby, Steve and Tony are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirlchrina/pseuds/stargirlchrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" except I changed it from mommy to daddy because Tony is not a mom, thank you very much. </p><p>Peter sees his dad (Tony) kissing Santa (Steve) underneath the mistletoe, and he doesn't think it's as funny as that kid in the song does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus (and I didn’t like it)

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking: a Christmas story in July? Well, you know Christmas is only 150 days away. But actually, I wrote this story for my friend as a sort of gift/trade for Christmas last year, and as it was her birthday I thought, what the heck, might as well post it. So here's to you, B! Happy Birthday!
> 
> This is my first published fic in a very, very long time. So I hope you all enjoy this, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> It takes place in a universe where Steve and Tony are still cap and iron man, and get together and get married, and buy a cute house somewhere, and then adopt baby Peter Parker for reasons and live happily ever after. ::)

It's Christmas Eve and Steve was dressed up as Santa Claus. Or was it already Christmas? He looked to the clock on the microwave, it blinked 12:09. Steve sighed, turned around and peeked into the living room lit up by the huge festive tree and fake fireplace. There was Tony, sitting on the couch, being absolutely no help, and already eating the cookies left out for Santa. He took a quick peek to the stairs and saw Peter's huddled form. Perfect.

"Ho ho ho, merry Christmas," Steve bellowed out; Peter stayed crouching in the corner of his eye. Tony jumped up from the couch, and gave a low whistle as he looked him up and down.

"Hello, Santa," Tony purred.

"Tony," Steve admonished in a low whisper, and tried to sidestep the man. Instead, his husband grabbed him by the front of his suit and dragged him under the mistletoe, kissing him soundly, and with probably a bit too much tongue than the Santa suit warranted.

Tony pulled away, "sorry couldn't help myself there, Santa."

"Okay Tony, c'mon, I have a job to do," he whispered and they both didn't look to where they knew Peter was still hiding.

"Well, get to it Mr. Claus, I'm sure you have a lot of houses to visit tonight," Tony said as he draped himself on the couch.

"That's right Mr. Stark-Rogers, I have many houses and many good children to visit. I hear you have quite the exceptional boy." Steve's said in his most jolliest voice that had Tony shaking from trying not to laugh.

Steve settled the big bag of gifts that was on his shoulder down onto the floor in front of their tree.

"Yeah, that Peter. He's a good boy, tucked tightly in his bed. So, tell me, you have anything nice for him?"

Steve smiled, "oh, yes most certainly. Peter has made the good list many times, and this year was no exception. Let's see what I have in my bag."

And as he bent down to open the red bag, Tony groaned: "oh yeah, bend over. Thank goodness for cheap Lycra."

"Tony, stop it," Steve's whispered sharply, his face red from both the heat of the suit and Tony's words.

"Oh, Santa, I've been a bad boy," and before Steve could do anything he was being dragged onto the couch and into a tickle fight. (Tony probably just wanted to get his hands on him in an age appropriate manner, since Peter was right there.) It was completely ridiculous and so Tony that Steve went along with it, laughing along with his husband. God, how he loved this man. When the tickling devolved into more heated touches and a few too lingering kisses, Steve broke away.

"Mr. Stark-Rogers, really! What will your family say?" He said as he got up, and fixed his suit and beard. He was smiling though and so was Tony.

"I'm sure they'll forgive me, Santa baby."

Steve rolled his eyes. Great now that song was going to be stuck in his head. With Tony just a bit knackered out and totally not winded from their little play, Steve was finally able to do what he'd been trying to do since he put on this stupid suit.

"Ah, here we go, a gift for Peter," and he carefully placed it under tree.

"Anything for me," Tony asked, bashing his eyelashes.

"You've been a very bad boy, Mr. Stark-Rogers. You should be asleep."

"Sorry, just couldn't miss the show," he said, taking another cookie off the plate and eating it with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes, and searched through the bag. "Ah, yes, a gift for Tony."

"Sweet. And for my amazing, loving husband, who unfortunately could not be here to watch the amazing spectacle that is Santa Claus?"

"Yes, for that very, very good boy, I have here," and he pulled out a large gift, "a rather nice gift," he finished with a bit of a question. That hadn't been in there when he'd packed the bag. No wonder it had been so heavy.

"Yeah, I think he'll like that. Anymore?" Tony asked quietly, his eyes dancing from the glittering lights on the tree.

"Yes, let's see," and he pulled out three more gifts for Peter, two more for Tony, and a small box for himself. "And that's all, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure we'll love it Santa, thank you, and these are for you." He held out the plate of cookies that now only had one gingerbread man, and the half-drunk glass of milk.

"Thank you," he quickly ate the cookie and drank the milk. "That was a wonderful cookie," Steve said, completely untrue.

"My son made them," Tony said, knowing just how horrible they were, and still he'd eaten most of them.

"Thank him for me, would you, and Merry Christmas to you all, and may you have a good night."

Steve grabbed the empty sack, and walked into the kitchen. Well he would have if Tony hadn't pulled him right back under the mistletoe for one last kiss.

"Thanks Santa."

Steve smiled and slowly walked away, made his way through the kitchen to the connecting garage where he changed out of his suit.

Tony stood there for second, and then turned to slump back on the couch. He almost, almost said something to Peter, if only to hear him scrambling back up the stairs but instead he just relaxed, the heat of the fake fireplace lulling him into a relaxed stupor. A few moments later and he heard Peter finally slink back up the stairs and into his bed.

Steve rounded the corner five minutes later, "is he gone?"

"Yup, now come over here, you."

Steve smiled and stepped into the room, falling into place next to Tony on the couch.

"What happened to the suit?" Tony asked forlornly.

"I took it off, I was dying in that thing."

"Shame," Tony said softly, running his hands across his chest. "I wanted to have some fun taking it off you." Steve gave him a look, Tony smiled widely, and then Steve was running back into the garage and putting on the damn thing. When he came back out, the suit was on sideways and he'd missed a couple of buttons, but Tony was laughing and that was alright with him.

"Perfect, now come here so I can open my Christmas gift early."

Steve laughed, and let Tony do just that.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The next day at breakfast, Peter was quiet and reserved. Their first session of gift opening had been quiet, way too quiet. It was unlike Peter who loved getting and opening presents, especially on Christmas. They usually couldn't get him to slow down and actually look at what he'd unwrapped before he had moved on to the next present.

But this morning he had unwrapped his gifts slowly and with a melancholy that was unbecoming of a kid on Christmas day. And when they had paused to have breakfast, Peter went along willingly; there wasn't a wasted ten minutes of pleading and protest, and c'mon dad, it's Christmas.

The quietness didn't go by either of them, and they gave each other a look.

Finally, Tony decided to ask him. "Hey, kiddo, what's wrong? Santa was here last night, you missed him. He brought you all those fantastic gifts."

Peter stopped eating his cereal and gave Tony a glare, a very good one and probably one he'd learned from the man himself.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Peter ignored his dad, and continued eating. Tony shot Steve a raised eyebrow.

"Pete, what's up buddy?" Steve asked out quietly.

"I don't want to say, papa," Peter got out, and he sounded close to tears which was really strange for a kid on Christmas day.

"It's alright, whatever you want to say, you can."

Tony butted in, with a "Did we get you- I mean did Santa get you the wrong gifts? We can get them changed."

Peter looked like he was going to cry. "No, no more Santa! I hate Santa."

Steve and Tony looked at each other.

"Uh, okay?"

"Can we ask why Pete?" Steve said softly, while Tony took another few sips of his coffee. He hadn't had quite enough to deal with Christmas morning drama.

But even with Steve's soft cajoling, Peter wouldn't say, just continued eating his cereal with an angry face and glassy eyes.

"C'mon little man," Tony got out, "you gotta give us something. How can you hate him, he brought you all these gifts!"

"I hate him, I hate him! I just- he-," Peter looked between them, and then finally started tearing up. "He was trying to take daddy away, papa!"

Tony and Steve both let out surprised, "what?"

Tony, having figured it out, stiffened up trying not to laugh. Steve gave him a look, _help_.

"What do you mean" Steve asked Peter. There was no way Tony was going to be able to explain anything: the man was shaking so hard, trying not to laugh, probably couldn’t open his mouth without bursting into peals of laughter. Steve really hoped it hurt.

"He was kissing daddy, papa!" Peter told him, globs of tears and snot falling down his face.

"Ohh," Steve let out softly, leaning forward and wiping Peter's face with the end of his sleeve. 

“Well, that probably meant nothing Pete. I mean, we have mistletoe and everything, so."

"But, but-"

"Kid," Tony managed to get out, his words sprinkled with mirth. "Really, don't worry, I'd never pick Santa Claus over your papa, you know? Papa's Captain America, Santa can't even compete."

"Really?" Peter asked quietly, his tears slowing down. "Really? So he's not going to take you away?"

"Nope," Tony said, reaching forward and wiping all the new tears and snot away with a tissue.

Holding it to his nose he told Peter to blow, did, and the tissue broke and Tony got snot all over his hands. That's what he got for making his kid upset.

"There you go," he said and gave Peter a new tissue.

"And you're not secretly in love with Santa?" Peter said a bit muffled, as he wiped his face.

Tony laughed, "ha, no way."

Peter pushed him away, "Then why did you kiss him?"

"Well, there was mistletoe, and it's-", and he stopped, "I'm sorry Pete, you're right. I shouldn't have kissed him, even with the mistletoe. Will you forgive me!?"

Peter didn't say anything.

"Steve, wonderful amazing Steve," Tony turned to his husband, and saw him smiling. With his hands raised in front of him, Tony asked, "Beautiful husband of mine, will you forgive me for kissing another person that was obviously, in no way you?"

And Steve smiled wider, "I'll forgive you this one time and only because it was Santa Claus."

Tony smiled, "thanks love," and leaned across the table to give him a quick kiss.

"There Pete, see no big deal. We're all good."

Peter looked between his dads, both smiling and holding hands, "Okay."

After that he perked up considerable, and Tony decided to forgo the rest of breakfast.

"Forget breakfast, let's open more gifts!"

Together they ran to the tree, where there was still a huge pile of gifts.

Peter came along too, and opened his presents with much more enthusiasm than this morning. He instantly liked the ones signed from his papa and daddy more than the ones from Santa. Steve and Tony would smile at each other, and open each other's gift. Steve wanting to know what that huge box had been, but Tony told him to open it later, and he would. Once all the gifts were opened and played with for a bit, they packed up and headed to their friends' house, for more gift opening and generally merry making.

And at each house Peter would greet with a, "I saw daddy and Santa kissing, but it's ok cause papa forgave him and daddy is not in love with Santa and he's not gonna take him away."

And all their friends would raise their eyebrows, Steve would shake his head and Tony would laugh.

And that night, they would talk about it quietly, Peter sound asleep in his own bed. And Steve tried to keep the conversation serious, but Tony was just dying of laughter so Steve shut him up with his mouth and a Merry Christmas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Peter never mentioned his dislike for Santa Claus ever again, although he steered away from anything relating to the fictional man, whether consciously or not. And although he eventually learned that Santa wasn't real, he never mentioned the incident.

Until...

Ten years later, and Peter was in his room, doing some schoolwork like the good, smart boy he was. He wasn't sure why the thought came to his head, maybe the smell of gingerbread men burning in the oven invoked the memory, but suddenly he was pausing in his writing.

"Wait a second," he said to himself, "Santa doesn't exist. So who was-" and it hit him, hard, obviously it had been his dad in the suit. "Wow, I'm such an idiot. And my dads-!"

He ran out of his room, and down the stairs, to the living room where his dads were fixing up the Christmas tree.

"You guys suck, you let me get upset over nothing, since that was just papa in the suit!!" He yelled out, and his dads paused.

"What are-"

"Christmas, 20--, I saw dad kissing Santa and freaked out cause I thought Santa was going to steal him away." He shouted hysterically.

And his dads, jerks the both of them! started laughing.

"Wow, Pete, really took you the long?" Tony asked, wiping his eyes as he continued putting up decorations.

Peter crossed his hands, "Sorry, I was too busy being a genius"

"Ahuh. Sure."

"Ugh I can't believe you guys, and you just let me believe. You could've told me the truth." Peter said, as he walked around to the front of the couch.

"Nah, it was funnier that way," Tony said and Steve chuckled.

Peter shook his head and sat on the couch, his dads continued to put up decorations in weird, semi coordinated way that was starting to get creepy the more he watched.

"You know," Tony started slowly, "just so we're clear on everything that we may have lied about at the time, all those times we said we were wrestling, you know that we were actually having-"

"Oh my god! Shut up shut up shut up!!" Peter shouted, putting his hands over his ears.

"Tony," Steve admonished, then quickly smile, "We gave Pete the sex talk a long time ago, of course he knows we have sex."

"AHHH, not you too!"

Tony and Steve laughed as their son freaked out and Pete actually started tossing tinsel at them. Steve threw him a wink, and used the tossed tinsel to decorate the tree.

Tony loved this, loved them.

"Happy Christmas everyone," Tony said.

"You're the worst dad ever!" Peter grumbled.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Tony." Steve smiled.

"And you're just as bad," Peter sulked.

"But really, that long? Wasn't that like ten years ago? You know, I think we might still have that suit, as cheap as it was," Tony said, eyebrows raised as he thought.

"Tony no," Steve said, throwing him a horrified look.

"Dad no," Peter said, throwing him a just as equally horrified look, and he might as well have gotten _that_ from Steve.

"Tony/daddy yes!" And he stood up and ran off into the basement, returning with a dusty box, and the dirty, moth eaten Santa suit. He laughed as he chased Steve all around the house with it on, while Pete laughed in the background.

"Cmon Santa, give daddy a kiss!"

"Tony!!"

"Arg no my eyes!"

And they lived happily ever after.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you~  
> ♥


End file.
